The present invention relates generally to improvements in cameras provided with a data recording device which records on the film such data as a date or the like and it relates more particularly to an improved camera in which the orientation of the image of data to be recorded on the film may be varied relative to the camera.
Data recording devices heretofore used in cameras are invariable in the directional position or orientation of the image of the data to be recorded on the film, the image of the object and the image of the data being matched in directional position only when the camera is held horizontally for photographing. Accordingly, such cameras have the disadvantage in that it is often difficult to read the data recorded on the film, because the image of the data is positioned in horizontal direction while the image of the object is positioned vertically when photographed with a camera held vertically, both images being unmatched in directional position.